Beach!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Ahiru and her friend are going to the beach for the day. However, so are Fakir, Mytho and Rue. What happens between Fakir and Ahiru on this over night beach trip? Sorry that this is so long.
1. Beach Part 1

Princess Tutu

Beach!

Fakir x Ahiru

Ahiru never has been to a beach before. But now She and her two friends are on their way to go swim in the cold ocean!

"Yes! Were here!" Pike shouted. Lilie giggled at her friend who was so happy.

"This is the ocean." Ahiru looked at the blue water that made noise and smelled like salt.

The wind was blowing in her hair and-

"Here we are." That wasn't either Pike or Lilie. Who was that?

Ahiru turned and the surprising look on her face matched the same on Fakir's face.

"Oh no!"

In Fakir's point of view.

Fakir didn't want to go to the beach at all.

Rue had invited Mytho and Mytho asked him to "Please come with us! It will be so much fun! And I haven't seen the ocean in so long." As Mytho put it. Fakir wasn't good with fighting with the prince. At least he wasn't around the "Duck" this time.

But he ate those words because as they got there. "Here we are." Rue said. "How beautiful." Mytho mumbled. Fakir rolled his eyes and caught sight of Ahiru across the way from him.

Darn! Why here of all places?! He thought.

Ahiru was thinking the same thing. Both knowing she had a huge secret and also torn between Fakir and Mytho.

"How the heck did you get here?" Pike heard Rue ask the girls.

"We had planned to be here for the day." Lilie said. Rue seemed calm hearing that.

"We are here for the weekend." She said. Fakir didn't like that sound. "But we have an exam on Monday. Don't you need to study?" Pike asked. Fakir nodded.

"Mytho...And I aren't staying the whole weekend. Just the night then leaving tomorrow." Fakir said quickly before Rue said another word.

Ahiru blushed slightly seeing both boys and her two friends giggled dragging her away. "Have fun then!" They said to the three.

With Fakir he raised an eyebrow seeing Pike and Lilie dragging Ahiru away. "Fakir. Won't this be fun. We have our classmates to play with." Such a child. He thought.

"Ahiru is fun. I will admit that. But she still is not as good as a dancer as me." Rue said. Fakir wanted to say. "You have no idea just how great of a dancer she really is!" But kept his mouth shut. This would be a long day.

Ahiru and her two friends sat in the sun spraying sun screen on each other and having the worst conversation.

"You need to tell him!" Lilie said. "Yes. mytho will like you back. And maybe he won't hang around Rue as much." Pike added. Neither girls knew about her feelings for Fakir so that was good.

"Fakir can date her!" Pike shouted. Ahiru looked over at the three and locked eyes with Rue.

"Rue and F-Fakir?" Ahiru thought about it and they looked more like siblings. "Yes! it makes seance. They are both so great at dancing and have been partnered up before." pike continued.

Ahiru was drowning out the rest of what she was saying making eye contact with Fakir when he turned to meet hers.

Blushing deep red. Ahiru stood up fast. "I'm going swimming!" She said running into the water.

Fakir watched as Rue put lotion on her arms and Mytho sprayed himself. Fakir sighed.

"Fakir can date her!" Who? What? Rue looked over at Ahiru and her friends as he did. Ahiru didn't notice him looking till she turned just a little.

Fakir was holding back a smile. He watched Ahiru turn red and run in the ocean.

"What was that about?" Rue asked herself.

Fakir shrugged.

Ahiru swam through the deep blue sea to cool herself off and clear her mind. When she came up for air her hair came undone. "Man. I better fix it."

Ahiru pulled on her hair tie and her hair went flying in the air.

She pulled her hair up and tighten up her bun. She looked over and saw Fakir and Mytho on surfboards heading her way.

They saw her and she quickly went down under again. "No! No! No! Don't come over here! I don't want to deal with both of them now!" She was thinking.

"Ahiru. You need to. Or else you will be sad and alone." Said her heart. "That and Rue could steal BOTH of them."

Fakir took Mytho to get surfboards to use on the waves. Mytho was looking at the crabs while waiting and Fakir spotted Ahiru fixing her hair.

Her hair looked like a fun and crazy mess. She was smiling and happy. Gosh! he wanted to pull her under just to mess with her! She looked really good with a messy bun.

His face turned red as Mytho and him grabbed their boards and hit the water.

Ahiru came back up for air and flung water at the boys with her hair. Mytho laughed but Fakir frowned. "Oops! So sorry!" She said flustered.

"Do you like swimming?" Mytho asked. Ahiru smiled. "It's my first time. I just wanted to cool off before looking for shells later." She and Pike were planning on making a shell necklace. "Sounds fun! maybe we can join you."

Ahiru and Fakir both looked at him with wide eyes. "What?!"

Fakir didn't want to do that! But maybe spending time with her will help him figure out what he keeps feeling for her.

"That's okay. I think we'll be fine. Thank though." Ahiru said kindly then swam off. Why was she avoiding them? Or was it him?! Mytho?!

Fakir watched from a distance as Ahiru, Pike, and Lilie played in the shore looking for shells. Rue read a book and Mytho took a nap in her lap.

"Fakir." Rue called him. "What?" "You can go help them look. Besides that, I get this feeling you need to talk to...Ahiru." Rue was good. Being a dancer too. And one in love.

Fakir nodded. He got up and walked over to the girls. "Fakir!" Pike shouted. Ahiru looked over her shoulder which looked almost like she was a princess with her cover up. "I wanted to come help. Mytho is sleeping." he said.

Lilie giggled and nodded. "Yes! Come help us!" Fakir smiled at them and he walked around with them looking for shells.

Before the sun completely set Fakir and Ahiru saw one more shell deep in the water and both dove for it. Fakir came up for air but didn't feel the shell. He looked to see he had a...hand?

Ahiru was pulled up as she grabbed the shell and held on tight. She coughed a little then realized a hand was on hers.

Both looking up seeing each other in the orange light Ahiru blushed slightly. Feeling her heart about to burst! But she couldn't pull away.

Fakir slowly let go and Ahiru moved her hand away without breaking eye contact.

Fakir blushed seeing her face all bright and pink like. He was trying not to read to much into her face but her face looked so... Enchanting!

"Ahiru!" Lilie called. Ahiru shook her head stepping back and running to her friends.

Fakir saw Rue staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

 **This was taking too long so this is part one of the one shot! Sorry!**


	2. Beach Part 2

Fakir x Ahiru

part 2!

Ahiru had something to eat with her friends before taking a walk out onto the porch.

"Ahiru?" Pike came out. "Pike."

"Ahiru is something wrong? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself." She asked. Ahiru smiled.

"I love it. Trust me." Pike took a sigh of relief. "Good! Lilie and I thought it might have something to do with Fakir and Mytho here."

Pike it that button.

Ahiru got flashes of her day. Mytho and Fakir arriving. Them coming out to her in the water. Fakir helping look for shells. His hand. face, eyes, li-

Ahiru's face was a deep red. "I'm going to go for a walk!" She didn't wait for an answer and headed off.

She walked for a while then stood still. Still seeing the house, and not so far off a fair going on at the docks. Ahiru sighed.

"I want to go there." She whispered. Looking out at the sea in the moonlight was beautiful.

"Mytho and Rue are together. I just need to get over him. But Fakir..." Ahiru trailed off. Thinking about their time together helping Mytho. What was he to her?

"Ahiru?" Said a voice. Ahiru froze and slowly turned around.

Fakir on the other hand was sitting outside eating alone. Or he was till Rue came out with Mytho.

"Fakir. Is there something you need to tell us?" She asked. Fakir shrugged.

"Ahiru! Good to see you!" Rue said. Fakir choked on his food. Glaring at Rue knowing it was a trick.

"You like that little duckling?" Rue wasn't shocked. "Great! She can hang out more." Mytho said.

Fakir gave a half smile. "Rue. I don't know what your-" "Tell her when your ready." She said plainly. Fakir was taken aback.

"What?" "I said tell her when your ready. If you can't figure out how you feel or how she will feel if you tell her, then just take your time. I don't see any guy going after her. Except for Autor. But he isn't here." Rue winked. "Yet." She grinned as she walked back inside. Mytho went after her.

Fakir wasn't sure what was happening but this was going to get bad.

Later he took a walk to the water and found. "Ahiru?" She turned around slowly. Not seeing him but...

"Autor! Jezz. I thought you were someone else." Ahiru said. Fakir stayed back while hearing them talk.

"You love the beach right?" "Yes! it's so much fun! Just like Fakir said." Like he said?

Remembering Ahiru wanting a break from classes. He mentioned the beach to her.

 **"I have never been to the beach."**

 **"You have no idea what your missing then" He teased.**

 **"Fakir tell me!" Her eyes lit up with such joy.**

 **"The sand is hot as hack it will burn your feet. The water is so cool sometimes freezing cold. But at night when no one is around. It all looks like a beautiful dream. One you can never wake up from. Like anyone would want to of course." He said to her.**

 **"I want to go!" She said happily.**

Her first time huh. He thought. Well maybe this should be the best time she has. Her first. Kiss.

Fakir shook his head. What was he thinking! What?! Kiss Ahiru?!

"Looks like the fair is closing soon. It's the last day." Autor said looking over. "Are you going?" he asks Ahiru.

Fakir clenches his fists. Ahiru however shakes her head. "No. I should be getting back soon." She says. Autor nods then walks away. "See you back at school then." He says.

Fakir watches her for another minute before hearing the best thing he has heard.

 _I Know You Far Away._

 _But Some Day We Will Find Each Other Again._

 _You Are The Sand On My Shore._

 _The Water In My Waters._

 _Please, My True Love, Come Back..._

 _To Me._

Fakir couldn't believe it. Ahiru was singing?!

Ahiru jumped hearing sounds. Which was Fakir moving.

Fakir decided to come out and surprise her. Well he did.

"Fakir!" "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He said in a low and soft voice.

Ahiru was surprised. She thought she was alone.

"What are you doing here?! How much did you hear?! Are you going to tell people?! The whole school will laugh at me?! Oh Gosh is my life over already?!"

"Ahiru. I'm not going to tell anyone." he said calmly to her.

She looked up at him. He was standing right in front of her. Why was he so close? She wasn't moving away.

Fakir wasn't in control anymore. He body was moving on it's own. Even his mouth has a mind of it's own.

"Ahiru. You sang like an angel." Ahiru was taken aback. She wanted to take a step back but instead the cold water made her jump forward. Right into Fakir's arms.

The two were silent. No one moved.

Slowly They both finally moved but once they looked into each other's eyes their fates were sealed.

Fakir kissed Ahiru! Ahiru closed her eyes slowly. It was all soft and gentle.

In Fakir's mind her was having a panic attack. Like when her first discovered Ahiru was the Duck and Princess Tutu.

Ahiru was having her head feel light and spinning. She wondered if she was Dancing again in class.

Once the two separated. Ahiru wasn't red or even pink in her face. Fakir however, was.

They both laughed.

Like this was some kind of joke.

"Fakir. You kissed me?"

"You didn't push me away. You kissed back." He said. Both still laughing.

Fakir looked past Ahiru and saw the fair.

Ahiru looked behind her to see what he was looking at.

"Ever been?" He asked.

Ahiru turned back to him. "No." She shook her head.

Fakir grinned like a school boy. Ahiru smiled like she was getting the best present ever.

This was something they both will never ever forget.

And that will have to be in part 3. Sadly. This was too long as well. Sorry.


	3. Beach Part 3

Part 3

Fakir x Ahiru

Fakir grabbed Ahiru's hand and the two ran with smiles on their faces. Heading to the docks for some long over due fun.

Fakir wasn't one for fun times. But giving Ahiru this one chance was all he wanted to do.

He took her through a secret way so they didn't have to pay.

"Fakir! But you-" "Leave it. I want to have fun." He grinned.

Ahiru's smile never faded this whole time. Riding the mary-go-round was one of Fakirs favorites.

Ahiru loved seeing him happy and smiling. It was almost like he really was a knight in shining armor.

Fakir was trying to look cool but losing badly. Still...

"Are you having fun?" He asked her. Ahiru nodded. "You bet! This is the best fair ever!" She was happy.

Once they got off, next was the fun house.

Ahiru never liked the fun house. But she tried to be brave.

Walking through the house in darkness wasn't the best idea. Ahiru couldn't see where she was going.

She nearly tripped a few times. But thankfully Fakir didn't notice. She tied her best, but when it came to ghosts and monsters...

"Ahhh!" She didn't hold back.

Pulling her knees to her chest and covering her ears. She could't stand the dark. Closing her eyes tight she just hoped no one saw her in a corner.

"Ahiru. Take my hand." A soft voice said. Ahiru snapped open her eyes to see Fakir smiling at her, holding out his hand to her.

"I'm right here. I'll protect you." Somehow she trusted him. Taking his hand he pulled her up on her feet and pulled her into his arms.

"Your not alone." He whispered. Ahiru relaxed in his arms.

Fakir knew the fun house was a bad idea. Especially, when you have a girl who easily scares.

"Ahhh!" Ahiru screamed. Fakir looked at her on the floor shaking. Covered ears, eyes shut tight, and knees up to her chest. He sighed.

"Ahiru." He called. No response. "Ahiru." He said more softly. "Take my hand." He said holding it out to her.

She opened her eyes and saw him smiling. She was hesitating. But took his hand.

He pulled her up on her feet and pulled her into his arms. Holding her tight. She was shaking. Scared of silly things. Guess that's what makes her so cute.

Cute?

She began to relax. She calmed down. "Come on. Let's get out of here." He said and held her hand the rest of the time.

They walked out of the "fun" house and stopped to eat.

"Cotton candy for two please." Fakir asked. Ahiru smiled at him.

"Almost out. Mind sharing?" The guy asked. Fakir hid a blush. Ahiru on the other hand grew redder and redder.

"Sure. Why not." He said.

He took the treat and they both sat down.

Pinching a little off Ahiru ate the cotton candy up.

Fakir didn't eat much but Ahiru loved having something new.

"Fakir. Thanks. For earlier." She said. Avoiding eye contact.

"Not a problem." He smiled shyly. At that moment he spotted one more thing to do.

With a grin. "Come on. I have one more ride for us to try." He said. Ahiru blinked then ran after him.

The last ride was one all couples would consider "Romantic" and that was the Ferris Wheel.

"What is-" "Just wait and See." He said to her as she watched it go around.

"Two?" The guy asked. Fakir nodded and they hopped on.

Ahiru and Fakir sat across from each other as the wheel began to move. Fakir just watched Ahiru be all amazed as they got higher and higher.

Just like a little kid. Fakir chuckled.

"What is it?" Ahiru asked him. He couldn't help but blush seeing her in the moonlight as she looked right at him.

"Nothing. Just um. Thinking how childish all this is. Ho as a child...it was easier." He said. Looking away from her.

Ahiru sat down staring at him.

"Fakir. I'm I not what you'd expect? I'm not like Rue. All pretty and popular. Also the best dancer in all classes." She added. "I am really A duck, after all." She sounded sad.

Was this really what she saw in herself?

"Despite being clumsy, terrible at dance, AND a duck. You Ahiru are the most positive person I have ever met. The one that helps anyone out of the goodness of their heart. A girl with no real desires of her own. You are...Human." He said.

Ahiru blushed out of shock.

"You saved me. And I saved you I guess. You are just perfect. The way you are is enough." He smiled lightly at her.

Ahiru moved over next to him. She lay her head on his shoulder. Fakir froze up. But relaxed a little.

This duck, No! This girl, has changed my life for the better. He thought to himself.

Ahiru was glad to have him by her side. She never would save Rue or Mytho without him.

Once the ride was over the two went to the end of the docks.

"The fireworks should be starting soon." Fakir said.

Ahiru slowly held her hand on top of him. "Thanks. For tonight, Fakir. This made the best beach trip ever." She said softly.

Fakir couldn't help himself. He held her hand in his. "Ahiru. I love you." He said calmly.

Ahiru looked deep into his eyes. She didn't even notice she was on her tiptoes.

The fireworks went off But neither of them cared.

Fakir leaned down and kissed Ahiru.

The kiss was pure. They still held hands. Ahiru put her other hand on his shoulder and he held her cheek.

The kiss deepened. Her hand stretching around his neck. And His hand went down around her waist. Pulling each other closer.

The night to remember,.

Next morning, Ahiru left with Pike and Lile. "This was a fun trip. What do you think Ahiru?" Pike asked.

"Yes. The BEST trip I've ever had." She said smiling.

Once they got back home class was starting up again. "How was the beach Fakir?" A few students asked him. Ahiru walked past him and her smile was all he needed.

"It was perfect." He smiled back at her.

AN

There! The End!

Hope you like this three part one-shot! Sorry it took so long!


End file.
